What's Left Behind
by SkyeZ
Summary: Hinata and Kiba are best friends. And both have a major crush on eachother. Then Kiba has a fatal accident and Hinata refuses to tell Naruto she loves him, fearing that she has betrayed Kiba. What happens when they spend a while with a ghost?
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm so happy about summer, here's a story to kick it off! It was going to be a one-shot, but now it's just a really short story. **

**We'll see at the end. XD**

**Hope you all like**

**Please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**#####**

Rain Fall

"Hinata!" A young rowdy boy with brown ruffled hair and red triangles on his cheeks called out. "Don't hide in such high places, Akamaru can't climb." He huffed, glaring with mischievous brown eyes up into a tree.

"B-but he always s-sits on yo-ur head Kiba." A small pale girl with lavender eyes, short indigo hair and pale lavender cloths giggled down at him.

Still the boy huffed and pouted. "But still."

Hinata looked sadly down at him and started to climb off her perch in the tree. "So-sorry Kiba!" She called and ran to him wrapping him in hug, but not forgetting his small white furry puppy on his head where she leaned up on tiptoe to kiss his wet nose.

Kiba laughed with his wide grin and tagged her on the shoulder. "I win!"

Realizing she had been played Hinata blushed red from embarrassment, but not one to get angry at her friends just silently pouted.

"N-not nice Kiba!" She scolded.

He grinned. "But I wanted to win a game. You always win at hide-and-seek because you hide in places I can't reach, or smell you in."

She giggled happily. "That's t-he point."

"Hmm." He furrowed his little face in confusion. "I don't like the point." He turned around and laughed again. "And mommy's ganna kill me! Look at my hole in my new jacket!" He heaved up his elbow to show the gaping hole in the gray jacket baring his skin underneath.

"Oopps." Hinata patted him sympathetically and grinned. Akamaru barked.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba smiled again and turned away. "Let's head back, my mommy is cooking today."

"O-okay." They trotted back hand in hand while Akamaru remained in his perch happily on Kiba's head.

Hinata and Kiba's family were at the Hyuuga vacation house for summer. Hinata was now turning six and her dad said she could choose a friend to invite to the vacation house. Of course being Hinata, shy as she is, she didn't talk to many people. Just Kiba and Shino. Shino because he was quiet to, easy to get along with and not scary, plus they sat next to each other all the time at daycare through pre-school. Kiba was a rowdy boy but he had a major soft spot for the quiet girl. Didn't like seeing her all alone there when Shino wasn't around.

So Kiba made friendly and the three had been best of buds ever since. Sadly, to the three friends, Shino couldn't come because he had a fever. Hinata though promised him a piece of cake and some small goodies.

"Kiba," Hinata stopped and look up at the dark sky, "a-are we l-l-lost?" She whispered quietly.

Kiba sniffed the air and looked around. "Nah. We can't have gone that far." He turned to his friend and smiled. Hinata let out a small blush. To the amusement of the parents, apparently the two had a childhood crush going on.

Kiba looked around and Akamaru jumped off to smell the ground, searching for their previous track.

"K-Kiba." Hinata shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I d-don't want to be l-lost. It's s-scary."

"Don't be scared. I'll get you home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He looked around again and at the dark rain clouds hovering through the now menacing green tangle of trees. "Just pretend it's a giant game of hide and go seek, only we are look for the house." He laughed and hugged his friend, patting her back. Truthfully, the small boy was frightened.

"Okay Kiba." She hugged him back and rubbed his ear with one hand -just the way he and Akamaru liked- to calm him down.

Akamaru barked and pointed his nose to the ground. "See! He found it! Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba jumped for joy and Hinata hugged the small puppy.

"Okay, lead the way." He paused and turned to Hinata. "I got a gift for you, I just remembered."

"Kiba," she moaned, "n-not now, pl-please." She pointed the sky.

"But I don't want to forget again!"

"O-okay." She gave in with a normal red blush and a shy glance to the ground. Kiba grinned.

"Hold out your hand." Hinata complied and stuck her hand out. He smiled happily that she did as he had said and placed something small, smooth and a little sharp in it. "K, now look."

Again, Hinata complied and pulled out a small chain necklace from her hand that dangled a little precious tooth. "Kiba?" She asked confused.

"It's my tooth!" He grinned wide and for the first time Hinata noticed one of his canines were missing. There was a little black gap where it once had been. "It fell out and so I thought that with that I'd always be your protector!" He howled out and danced a little jig.

Hinata grinned and grabbed the boy in a hug. "Thank y-you Kiba!" She stepped back and placed it over her head and on her throat. She then leaned up and kissed the boy on his triangle cheeks which bloomed pink, a sad foreshadow to her now red rose face. Akamaru barked out and danced between the two in happy joy.

"Friends forever?" He asked, looking to is eyes which such a serious look, you could have sworn him older than six. "You'll always be with me?" He placed a hand on the small tooth that now hung just over her heart. "Like," He thought it over, scrunching up his nose. "Like we'll be married when we're older and have little kids, mommy told me all you have to do is order for one, and a bunch of puppies, and we'll always be together." Hinata was now full on red. But he had such an earnest and heartfelt look on his face. She would not deny him an answer.

"Y-yes Kiba." He smiled and the fabricade of an older him was gone replaced by the kid he was once again. Warping her in his arms, he yelled out for joy and once again Akamaru proceeded his own happy jump.

"Love you so much Hinata, wait till we tell our mommy's and daddy's we're married!"

Hinata laughed as he jumped about. "I d-don't think t-that's h-ow it works."

He stooped and once again looked confused, tilting his head to the side. "Oh. Then we'll ask."

A clap of thunder sounded above their heads before Hinata could answer him. The dark could sent a cascade of water spilling down on them in hard force.

"Akamaru in my jacket!" The frightened boy cried out as his little puppy jumped in shivering. He zipped up his jacket and grabbed Hinata's hand, trying to thing of the best thing to do. But the only thing that the two kids could think of, was to run home were safety was with their parents.

"T-this way!" Hinata had to yell to be heard from the crashing of rain and the suddenly monstrous winds and thunder.

"Okay!" The two ran, jumping and dodging and tripping in the dense woods. But none the more closer to home.

Thunder banged above them and lightning flickered on and off, casting frightening shadows on the trees. The rain was harsh and cold, pelting them like rocks and the two were entirely lost. Scared. Cold. Tired and crying.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata slowed down in her fast pace, tripping over the wet ground and her tired feet, holding desperately to Kiba's hand. Akamaru barked from time to time. "I c-can't!" She sobbed, tears blending in with the rain.

"Okay," Kiba puffed, out of breath as well. "Okay, we'll rest." He looked back, his eyes water logged from tears as well. The two sat with a huff on a log, trying to stay under the tree as much as possible, but the rain wasn't in their favor and fell down harder.  
>By now, the two kids were cuts and bruised from many falls. Tired, hungry and scared, and beyond all things, lost. So they clung to each other and could feel Akamaru shivering between them.<p>

"It's o-okay H-Hinata." Kiba shuddered in the cold. "I'll g-get us h-h-home."

"K-Kiba." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I-I'm s-scared."They sobbed again and held each other tighter.

Crack! "D-did you h-hear th-that?" Hinata asked, clutching the soaked Kiba.

"Y-yeah." He shivered and stood up a little with his fist unskillfully in front of them. "Who's t-there?" Akamaru barked out a warning to Kiba. The ground beneath their feet was falling.

"H-Hinata." He managed out before the ground fell our beneath them, weak from the water, sending them pummeling down a steep cliff.

Hinata screamed and Kiba hollered out grabbing at the loose mud. Deciding that he couldn't find a good hold, he grabbed Hinata to him and held her close while they rolled down the hill. The two young kids landed with a sickening crack thorough more trees and bushes, down to the ground below.

**######**

**Cut off! How'd you like? 0.0 **

**I hope you liked. Lol. if you did, read the next chapter :) **

**Please review.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, I hope you guys loved the first one :) or liked it, or, whatever. Lol. I'm confusing myself.**

**Here we go with the next chapter!**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Please review**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Cabin

_News:_

_Young boy dead in cliff fall!_

_Young Kiba Inuzuka was killed in a fatal accident. The young boy and his family were at the Hyuuga vacation house for the young girls' birthday, when the two got lost deep in the Willow Woods playing a game. The two children got lost in the rain and while forest rangers deemed it too dangerous to look, the family began a search with friends and family called up instead. Almost twenty-four hours of searching with no avail paid off when they head the young girl crying for help._

_The kids had fallen off a steep thirteen-foot cliff, only slowed down by mud, trees, and bushes. Slowing their fall, but not for the poor Inuzuka boy and his dog. The small girl claimed that he wrapped her up in a hug and saved her, keeping her safe while they fell down hill. Kiba didn't die on impact. Officials say he was probably conscious and in pain from a few broken ribs, a spinal fracture and broken leg and a head wound for a good few hours after, his young dog slipping out wasn't so lucky and fell out crashing to the ground near them. According to Hinata though, he limped over and offered the young kids warmth. _

_Hinata received two cracked ribs, a small bump on the head a sprained wrist and slight hypothermia. She remains at the hospital. The most amazing thing is that they never let go of each other, the children were found close together, as if they were asleep, curled up with the small dog. Hinata said Kiba fell asleep after a while of crying while she calmed him down. The young girl rubbed his and Akamaru -the puppy- ear's until she two fell asleep. _

_The funeral for Kiba and Akamaru will be held this Sunday. This young boy and his dog, are heroes to the young Hyuuga child. And will be deeply missed._

_-December 30__th__, 2001_

_ Published in: Konoha Buzz_

"Hey Hinata!" A loud and happy voice called out to me. I turned around with my usual shy shuffle and grinned.

"H-hi Na-Naruto." I blushed and scolded myself mentally to talk right to him. This boy was cute, wild blond hair, a big grin and sky blue eyes and three little whisker marks on each cheek. Today he wore some black shorts and an orange shirt that read, "I tried it at home" with a small stick figure on fire. Worse sneakers were on his feet and he had his green backpack packed and ready to go.

He never looked down on me, he was nice to me. I had a major crush on him, but I would never tell him my feelings. Unconsciously I grabbed the necklace in my hand, feeling the tiny tooth poke into my finger. I would never tell him.

"We going?" He jumped excitedly and I sighed.

"Wait for the others idiot." Sasuke walked up with Sakura, he had wrapped comfortably around the pink girls hip. Sauske had his black hair up in the normal style, a blue basketball shirt and matching shorts with some brand new sneakers. A lazy smirk on his face.

Sakura worse a pink blouse and darker pink shorts with some old shoes she wore for gym. Her green emerald eyes were bright and ready, and her cheeks pink with happiness as her boyfriend kissed her temple.

"Hinata, we'll be fine." Neji walked up to me, his long brown hair laid straight down his back. He scanned his pale eyes over everyone here looking for TenTen. "No need to be afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" Sakura asked. Shino came behind me in his usual covered self and patted my arm comfortingly.

I shuffled and laughed nervously. "That pla-ce scares me." I shrugged and turned around, placing my bag in the back of Neji's car.

**Flash back**

"**Hinata." Neji asked me while we sat at the table for dinner.**

"**Yes nii-san?" I turned away from helping Hanabi with her homework. **

"**You're father say's you need to get out more," he began but I could already see his guilty face. No, dad just wanted me out so I couldn't 'taint' Hanabi with my weakness.**

"**A-and?"**

"**I he decided we can spend the summer at the vacation house." This time he held my gaze and I gulped. No, not that place. I had refused to go there since Kiba died. **

"**We can invite everyone else, if it'll help. Uncle won't take no, he said you're 17 now, you need to get over your fears." Neji gave me an apologetic look.**

**I glanced down at my fidgeting hands. "O-okay."**

**End Flash Back**

That's why now I'm in this crowded car with all my loud, but amazing friends and heading to the place I fear most. Willow Woods. A bit a way's from Konoha and the only way to actually get up to the cabin is to hike up.

Neji stopped the car at our destination and told everyone to get out.

"You've been quieter than usual Hinata," Shino pushed up his glasses, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I grinned at my buggy friend. "Y-yes Shino."

"Then let's get going everyone!" Naruto yelled out, running at full speed to to the trail and soon disappearing behind the trees.

"Yes my youthful friend, what a great idea to race!" Lee shouted out and ran after him.

Ino sighed. "This is going to be a long day." Choji nuzzled her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hurry up everyone." Temari grinned and pushed a lazy Shikamaru before her. Kankuro soon followed behind and the rest of us followed suit.

-At the Cabin-

"Dudes, it's a little freaky in here." Naruto ran into the living room, still drying his hair off from a shower. Naruto and Lee ended up falling into a mud puddle, somehow dragging Neji in with them on the way up. Now we were all just resting up.

"I could have sworn I saw some kid." He rolled his eyes. "Sakura, didn't you say I didn't drink enough water or something, maybe that's it."

"Dobe."

"Dehydration," Sakura cut in while Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "yes, that's probably it."

TenTen let out a scream from somewhere in the back. In a flash Neji was up, running down the hallway with the rest of us behind him. Our bare feet pounding on the wood.

"What is it?" Neji huffed and grabbed his girlfriend who had fallen into the middle of the floor. He helped her up and she pointed a shaky finger at a bed in green covers.

"There was a boy," She glanced at the bed, "There was a boy sitting on the bed, playing with a dog," I stopped cold and looked around the room. Kids room probably, some makeshift toys for anyone bringing a kid over. This room, Kiba had stayed in. "He just sat there, completely ignoring me till I decided to ask why he was here." She clung to Neji now.

"He turned his head to look at me, and then just disappeared!"

"Brown haired boy?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Y-yes." She whispered. I clutched my necklace and looked around the room. Not possible! Not Possible!

"That's the boy I saw!" Suddenly Naruto went pale and he shivered. "This place isn't haunted is it?" He looked around and fell to his knees. 'Neji, Hinata, come on, please tell me it's not haunted!"

When he didn't receive an answer, that only multiplied his fear.

"Know what this calls for?" Temari grinned a wide mischievous grin.

"What?" Gaara asked her, figuring none of us would.

"This calls for a séance!"

**#####**

**Yes yes. You like? This was really and truly going to be a one shot, now I'm just aiming for less than 6 chapters. **

**:)**

**Please review. Hope you enjoy!  
>~Signing off Skye~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's where it gets good! Maybe XD**

**One can hope right? Lol**

**Please review.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Let's Play

All day long we waited for night to do this whole, séance thing. I think it's stupid. Ghosts! Who needs them? Why can't we just leave? I tried to beg Hinata to beg Neji, she seemed uncomfortable to in the house. Scared like me. I'm glad I wasn't alone in my fear.

And all day long, you could hear _him_, running down the halls, laughing the whole time. Like he was toying with us. Saying in a whisper voice that floated down the halls, "catch me if you can!" Terrified the pee out of me.

No joke there ether. I tried to go to the restroom, that little ghost brat ran right past the door, I'm sure he banged on it on purpose, and scared me.

"Ready?" Gaara patted my arm sympathetically but I think he was smirking at me to. The room was dark all but some candles, outside the sky was only lit by moon and stars.

"No. Never." I grumbled and sat next to Hinata and by Sakura. I felt better around Hinata though, she was sweet and cute, and I loved when she blushed. I had also learned last year that she liked me. To me, that was amazing, and now I liked her back.

"Can we please not do this!" I whined on last time while everyone sat down.

"No!" Temari argued.

"This is troublesome."

"I was too scared to eat."

"Is this youthful?"

"S-should we v-vote?" Hinata piped in with a shaky voice.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"To late guys, we're doing this." Ino said determinedly. She had been scared a minuet ago to!

"Everyone, shush!" Temari glared at us. "Be quiet until it's your turn to ask a question, you can skip if you want." Temari assured me. I nodded, finally, something went my way a little.

Hinata shuddered and I patted her arm comfortingly. She turned her head away to hid the blush I knew bloomed on her cheeks.

"Oh spirit, please come out and talk!" Teamri asked calmly. "We won't hurt you. All we want to do is talk. What is your name?"

Ino sitting to the right of her asked another question. "Why are you here?" Nothing.

Now Choji. "Are you hungry or something?" I shuddered. Hungry for what Choji! Be specific! Nothing answered. But I think in the corner I saw something but quickly averted my eyes.

Sasuke's turn. "Hn. Are you lonely?" He settled for. Nothing but wind. I thought I heard a giggle though.

Sakura's turn. "Do you want to play?" Again I shuddered. Play! Play what! I shivered and my teeth chattered. Nothing answered.

My turn. "Nothing to ask." I shivered.

Hinata's turn. She opened her mouth but I could see she was shaking as badly as me. She then closed her mouth and shook her head. Instantly the room became cold and she grabbed at the small necklace around her neck.

Gaara's turn. "Are you sad now?"

This time we did get an answer. "Why didn't you ask anything?" The voice was quiet, you could barely hear anything.

Hinata shuddered next to me and I could now see something in the smoke in the middle of our circle.

Kankuro's turn. "Who are you talking to? Us?"

This time a laugh that sounded like a breeze on the wind.

Shino. He didn't say a word. Pass.

Neji. "What is your name?" He asked the same thing Temari asked. Always formalities with him. Nothing again.

TenTen this time. "Do you want to come closer, come talk with us." She cooed softly. Coxing. Nothing again. Thank goodness.

Lee this time. "You like youthful games!" He asked. Lee! Not those types of questions!

"Catch me if you can!" Another small voice. Closer this time.

Shikamaru's turn. "Troublesome, but what are you talking about?"

The room got colder again. This time I could see the breath in front of my face and the smoke now formed a shape in front of us. We scooted back a little.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Temari told the ghost. "Come out and talk."

_No! Don't tell him that! I'm worried he'll hurt _us_._

Before my eyes appeared, a small boy, no older than seven maybe, with brown bed head hair a white puppy on his head, red triangles on his cheeks, a gray jacket and blue shorts. The only thing was, he was see through, and had a sad look on his face, brown eyes almost ready to cry.

"Why didn't you ask anything?" He looked down at me and Hinata. Who was he asking this to?

"Do you want me to be a big kid now to?" He grinned suddenly and the cold let off a few notches before falling back down as his smile fell. The dog whined. "I can't do that. I can't be a big kid."

"It's okay." Ino said. "We don't mind." Hinata was frozen next to me, pale eyes wide in fright staring at the small boy. I'd hug her if I could move. The boy didn't listen to Temari. He came closer now, the cold let off again, almost gone.

"Hinata, why didn't you answer, didn't you miss me?" He grinned and I saw a small gap where he missed a tooth.

"Wait, Hinata?" I turned to her and she looked at me. Too nervous to blush. She clutched at the necklace and turned her head back to the small boy who now stood only a little bit away.

"Wait, you know this boy Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"Kiba." Shino said, I turned to him to and his mouth agape in awe.

"Shino?" The boy turned away for a second. "You're buggier now." He laughed and it floated around us with the wind again.

The air dropped a few notches once again as the boy, Kiba, came closer to Hinata.

"You didn't miss me Hinata." He sniffled. "I thought you did. Is it because you're a big kid now and I'm not? You don't want to play with me and Akamaru anymore?" The little dog whined and the air continued to drop. "We're friends forever right?" He sobbed now.

The good hearted nature of Hinata wouldn't leave the young ghost boy to sob. Kiba, didn't I know that name? The other's were thinking over it to.

"N-no!" She said, franticly, still unable to move. "I m-missed you Kiba." Now Hinata cried. "I m-missed you a-a lot."

The cold air let off once again as he beamed. "Really!"

Hinata held out the necklace and I saw a small pointed tooth on it. "I still h-have you're tooth."

Suddenly Kiba was laughing, he stared into her pale eyes and the air was deathly calm. Like before a storm. I couldn't breathe and I had a sick feeling in my gut. I looked at Hinata. He hands had fallen listlessly into her lap, her eyes glazed over as she stared at her old friend.

"You want to play hide-and-seek Hinata?" He asked. "You always beat me, but this time I know a good spot. I've been here long enough. We can play forever now. You want to?" He grinned and his eyes held something mysterious. The boy held out a hand.

"O-okay." Hinata's voice sounded far off. She reached out a hand, I tried to scream no. But my lips wouldn't move. Her hand inched closer. Painfully slow.

Everyone was now wide eyed. As Hinata reached out her hand, his became solid and as the two touched, the boy was no longer see through. Him and his dog looked flesh and blood. And Hinata, Hinata wasn't sitting beside me, but standing beside him holding his hand. Looking very much like a kid.

Standing before us was a dead boy brought to flesh, and a child Hinata, she looked no older than him. Her hair short like it was in elementary, her cloths gone replaced with her old, but smaller looking lavender jacket and some purple shorts.

Kiba grinned and ignored us while the dog jumped to the ground with a solid thud. "Let's play Hianta! This time we never have to stop!"

He took off running and out the door, letting go of her hand. I thought I'd see her return to us when he did that, but all I saw was a happy kid. A happy Hinata with a glazed look in her child eyes.

And she ran out after him.

**#####**

**Ta-da! Okay, next chapter!**

**Lol.**

**Hope you liked, plz review :)**

**~Signing in Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa hu? Lol.**

**I hope you've all liked this so far!**

**Please review**

**Do not own Naruto **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Reenactment 

As soon as I could move, I rushed around in a panic filled frenzy, knocking over everyone and setting them in motion. Running and running until Sakura stopped me.

"Neji, explain." TenTen asked immediately. Everyone was off getting flashlights ready to search for Hinata and the ghost boy.

Instead, Shino answered. "Kiba was our friend, surely some of you must remember him for kindergarten?"

"That brat you're friend?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"I think I remember now." Sakura said coming back in. "Really noisy boy, always brought a dog to school?" She thought it over. "Didn't he die falling off a cliff?"

Shino nodded. "Kiba wasn't like that, he was alive once." Shino actually sounded sad. "He died out here."

Neji took over. "Hinata invited those two down here for her sixth birthday." Everyone else was coming back. "Shino couldn't make it, but Kiba did."

"What happened? Do you think he would hurt her?" Ino asked wide-eyed. I glared at the ground, desperate to go. But I needed the storyline.

Neji and Shino both shook their heads. "Kiba is a good boy, he died saving her life. The two fell down a cliff after getting lost in the rain deep in the woods. Playing hide-and-seek actually."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. "He wants to play it again?"

"I don't know."

"He said they can play forever," Gaara commented.

Temari let out a gasp. "You don't think he would kill the girl he died to protect?" She looked at us. "Do you?"

"Not intentionally." Sikamaru mumbled.

"What! How is that not intentionally? Come on let's go!" I screamed.

"He's been a ghost for a while, dead and trapped here alone," he placed his hands in that weird thinking circle. "Probably not really knowing why, in all accounts, he's still just a six year old. All he wants is to play with his friend. He may not mean to, but if he is repeating a pattern, it'll lead them both to the place where they first fell, and in his mind, that is why he is stuck here. It's a drag I know. But to him, that fall means maybe she can stay."

He looked at us. "Let's go find them."

"Finally!"

"Neji, you know where the cliff is?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes."

"Then just lead us there." TenTen voiced. He gave a nod and we headed out, not noticing the rain clouds before it was too late.

Every few seconds you could hear someone laughing. A kid. Two kids to be exact. They always kept just ahead of us while we tried to focus on Neji and keep our footing in the heavy rain.

"Neji?" TenTen yelled. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yeah!" He called back over the thunder.

As soon as we had headed out, the weather turned harsh and cold. The rain pelted us like bullets of ice, the sky was black and deadly, and the shadows cast by the lightening were like monsters reaching out to eat us.

"Kiba!" Someone laughed. "W-where are you!"

"Hinata!" I yelled out and rushed to Neji's side, carful to step where he had.

"Catch me if you can!" Kiba yelled back, their voices and laughs echoed through the trees and made it sound as if they were all around us. Everywhere.

"Here," Neji turned, "Single file now and watch your step, the side cliffs get steep and muddy, and weak in rain." He turned in front of me and I briefly saw his worried Hyuuga eyes.

"We'll be at the cliff soon. Another two hours to go."

"Two hours!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "The way through the woods is longer, were taking the side near the edge of all the hills, it's faster."

I growled and stood up in front of him. Walking out ahead of everyone, picking up speed while running my hand along the trees next to me. I could see what Neji meant. To my right was more trees, and two my left was the edge of hills sloping downwards, not really dangerous, but probably a painful fall.

"Naruto!" Sakura warned me. "Come back!"

I grinned. "Nah, I'm faster than you all, I'll get their first."

"The dobe does have some odd luck." I could hear Sasuke's voice echo through the woods.

Some more laughing responded from up ahead. The kids were still out there playing. Getting closer and closer to a fatal fall.

"Alright!" Shikamaru yelled at me. "Get there as fast and safely as possible, we'll catch up!"

"'A'ight!" I hollered back and picked up speed.

From time to time, I caught site of the kids; flashing through the woods between the shadows and flashes of brief light. You could hear them. Loud and clear, and it set my nerves on end. Also reminding me that I had to hurry and save Hinata. Save her, from her best friend.

I shook my head. Her best friend was dead, had been dead for years. And now he was leading her to her possible death. No, that wasn't her friend right now. Just a pitiful kid.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled out urgently, "Come on, we're almost there."

"C-coming!" She laughed.

"Hinata!" I yelled out. "Please, please wait!"

"Naruto?" A shock of bright lightening and loud thunder reviled Hinata standing in the shadow of the trees beside me. I stopped suddenly and fell to the ground, water soaking through my cloths. I pulled myself up while the kid Hinata gazed at me confused. "N-Naruto?" She asked like coming out of a dream. The shadows from the lightning stretched horrifically across her, leaving weird shadows across her face. I thought the darkness was reaching for her with long thin fingers.

"Hinata." I stood up wincing. I skinned my knee. "Come here," I made a small motion with my hand, "please Hinata, come here."

Tilting her head to the side, she stepped forward a little. Out of the woods. "That's it." I encouraged her on with a smile.

"N-Naruto?" She asked again.

"Yes, it's me."

"Hinata, come back," someone cried, "come back and play. Please." Something else whined softly.

Thunder banged around us and the lightning flashed in bright blues and purples. Standing right behind Hinata was Kiba. But the shadows gave his face a sunken in look. You couldn't see his eyes, and the skin looked drawn tight to the skull, his wet hair hung limply to his face and he had a foreboding hand out, waiting for Hinata. As if the dark shadows had taken form.

"Oh." She gazed at me, but no longer did she see me. "O-okay Kiba." She smiled and turned around, taking his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" I jumped up and tried to tackle the two to the ground. But with a laugh, Kiba and Hinata were gone and running back through the woods.

"Damn!" I punched the soggy ground and stood back up, running again at full speed. Alost there! Turning around a small bend, I found the cut-off Neji described. The ground was green and wet, but at the edge was a jagged part of mud that slid down with the rain. That's where it broke off on Kiba and Hinata as kids. That's where they fell.

"Kiba?" I looked over. Walking closer was Hinata. She didn't look like a kid anymore, but just 17 year old Hinata. Her long hair was wet and clung to every curve of her body, her cloths doing the same. Her lips were tinged blue from cold and her bare feet cut. She laughed and walked forward some more. She was heading straight to the cliff.

"Oh, you found me!" Kiba was laughing happily, standing just out in the open above the cliff. He was no longer flesh and blood, but see through again. It was eerie to see lightning flash behind him. "Now come get me! Nan-nan-nah!"

"Okay." Hinata giggled again.

"No Hinata don't!" I yelled, picking up the last ounce of speed in my tired legs I ran at her. Kiba turned a shocked face to me and his little puppy growled. Thunder flashed and sudden lightning blinded me. Causing me to stumble in my mad dash. For a second I saw Kiba the way he must have looked like when he died.

Cloths wet, muddy, and torn. Tired face and tear streaks through the mud on his cheeks. He hunched over painfully, the bone in his leg was sticking clean through the flesh, snapped in half. His arm looked swollen and his other had what looked like a thick twig right through it. His forehead was bleeding and the blood flowed down his face. Akamaru on his head was covered in red, died in his own blood. His front left leg and back right leg twisted at odd angles. His head looking a little dented.

Then it was broken and the little boy stood there shocked, confused, and scared. "I just wanted my friend back." He sobbed sadly, wiping his tears with small hands.

Hinata walked right off the cliff without even a scream.

**######**

**Dun-Dun! **

**Hope you all like it XD**

**Please review:)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you think happened? XD**

**Lol. thank for reading everyone :)**

**Please review this one to and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Friends Forever?

I felt the ground fall away, but like in a dream. The type where you are falling and your stomach comes into your throat. That was what this was like. Only when I woke up, I really was falling, straight off the same cliff that haunted my dreams. I was rolling down, bumping into rocks and sticks. The mud clung to me.

"Hinata!" Naruto?

I kept my eyes closed, to dizzy to open them. Kiba. I remember now, Kiba led me here. We were playing. I think. Did he really want to lead me to my death?

I came to a painful stop, slamming my body into a small hang off jutting out from the muddy, rocky side of the cliff. I gasped for breath and opened my eyes. The dark skies twirled and I felt that the lightening was attacking me. My body ached and my head hurt. I could feel myself crying, sobbing now that I had gotten my breath back. Noise came out of me at full force.

"Hinata?" I took a painful look up. A small blond blob was up at the top of the cliff. "Hinata, hold on! The others are coming." He paused. "I'll be right down in a sec okay?"

I let out a chocked sob. "N-Naruto!" I cried out. _Please, help_.

"I'll be right down!" He assured me and disappeared from my view. I shivered from the cold of the rain, now being hit with the full force of it.

"Hinata?" I shudder fearfully and sat up with a sharp cry of pain. I looked around. Kiba stood in front of me, Akamaru at his side.

"K-Kiba." I shivered. "No m-more, please, n-no more." I sobbed again and the wind blew my hair about. "Please, I h-hut so m-much." My teeth chattered.

Kiba looked down guiltily. "I just wanted to play again. If you fall down, we can play forever. Friends forever right?" He asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Why not!" He whined.

"It h-hurt's Kiba."

"Not for long. I promise!" I looked at him. He looked normal. But underneath, was he still in pain? I remember how he sobbed when we fell. He cried for so long, loud painful wails. When Akamaru fell asleep -now that I'm older, I know he had died then- Kiba wailed louder. But no one came. We were in pain, scared, and no one came. I held him until he fell asleep and long after. Rubbing that spot he likes behind his ear and the one behind Akamaru's too. They liked that, they would wake up feeling better.

My childish mind thought they were truly asleep. Even at the funeral. I still felt that they would wake up and play with me again. And Kiba and me would really one day get married. Order those kids he talked about -now that I'm older, I actually know you don't _order _kids- and have a lot of puppies. Even when they went cold.

I glanced at Kiba. He didn't know these things now. I shook my head. "K-Kiba, no." He started to wail again. Instead of that illusion of a fine healthily little boy, it was the broken one who fell down the cliff with me as a child.

"H-Hinata!" He sobbed. "Please! Please! You promised." I cried harder and tried to block my ears and close my eyes. The air around me became colder and harder to breath.

I opened my eyes with a gasp to find Kiba's bloodied face in front of mine. "We're lonely Hinata. Please stay." He begged. His ghostly hand grabbed my arm, without actually touching it he started to drag me forward from my perch against the side of the wall. My leg shot forward, looking down, it was Akamaru. They were trying to pull me to the edge. Kiba crying the entire time along with me.

"Hinata!" I looked up, relived. Naruto was climbing down, carefully using every foot hold he could fine.

"N-Naruto!" I sobbed and tried to pull back. My arms felt frozen now.

"You like him better don't you!" Kiba accused. "He's you're new best friend. You like him, I can tell!" Kiba sobbed and pulled harder. "You promised me!"

"K-Kiba!" I yelled. "Pl-please stop!"

And it did. All noise stooped, the wind was done howling, and the rain let up. Kiba dropped his hold on me, once again looking like a young healthy boy.

"Why Hinata?" He sobbed. "Don't you love me anymore?"

I sobbed with him. Leaning forward carefully I wrapped my arms around him. Feeling him become solid once more. "I've a-always loved you Kiba."

He wrapped his cold arms around me and I could feel Akamaru snuggling into my side. "But you love that boy too?"

I nodded. "Yes, very much." He cried.

"I don't want to be alone. Me and Akamaru, we miss you. And it hurts sometimes, sometimes everything hurts." I held on tighter. "Can't you come with me?"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled to me. Closer now. "Don't move. You stupid boy get away from her!"

I looked at Kiba. His brown eyes were so sad. I turned to Akamaru who whined while I patted his head.

"We can be friends forever." He said hopefully.

"Y-you really want t-that Kiba?" He nodded.

"It won't hurt. I won't let it hurt you Hinata." He grinned and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I k-know."

"Hinata! The cliff is falling!" I looked down, sure enough the rock was falling and the mud packing it in unsteady. I didn't have any strength to move though. I cried at the thought of leaving Naruto. I would die staying here. But I couldn't move.

"Will you miss him?" Kiba looked up.

"Very much. He's a n-nice boy, an-d he's st-rong," I held Kiba's hand. "He d-doesn't look d-down on me or c-all me weak."

Kiba grinned. "Maybe he's not so bad."

I laughed with a chocked sob. "Y-yes. I could now hear the creak sounds of the mud pulling apart with a wet pop. The rain was letting off to a small drizzle and you could scarcely see the morning sun peaking through. Had we really been out here all night?

"O-okay Kiba." I turned to him. I could not leave him here alone to suffer. Him, Akamaru. Forever stuck here in pain and loneliness. I couldn't do that to him. He saved my life, now it's time for me to return the favor. "I'll stay."

Kiba and Akamaru did a small happy jig and he hugged me tightly. "Thank you!"

"Hinata!" I turned to Naruto, he was climbing down closer. But the edge would fall before he reached me.

"Bye Naruto." I said with a smile. Not sure he could hear me, but by the wide eyed look he now had, I'm sure he had.

The side was crumbling away, but I didn't want to look down. Instead I looked up at Naruto, holding Kiba's hand.

"Kiba!" He hollered, trying to climb down faster. "Do you want her to die? Didn't you die protecting her? Was that all for nothing?" He yelled. "Kiba! Answer me."

The cliff gave away and I closed my eyes as the wind sailed us past me. "No!" Naruto yelled, his voice fading in my ears.

"You know what Hinata, I just figured something out." Kiba. He was still with me, he'd hold my hand all the way down. I felt relieved by that fact. "I am you're protector, I promised you I'd get you home safe." Akamaru barked. "And you know what else." Something yanked my hand up. "I think it's okay for you to love two people Hinata. Order a kid with that idiot." I opened my eyes to see his smiling face and a bright warmth around me. He held my hand, keeping me up from falling while I looked up at him. "I still love you. And we're still friends forever alright?" I sobbed.

"F-Friends Forever." I cried. I felt a small breeze on my hand, and I shut my eyes.

**#####**

**Okay. One last chapter people**

**I really hope you all enjoy!**

**XD**

**Please review!**

**~Signing in Skye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**How do you all like?  
>Thank you for reading. XD<strong>

**Please review **

**And have a good summer! **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Forever Love

No! I climbed down faster when the cliff gave away. Hinata was falling again, this time nothing to stop her. Nothing to keep her from her death.

Then something did stop her. Before she fell to far away, the very problem of all this stopped her from falling. It looked like they were floating in mid air. Hinata hung limply with her head down.

"I'm coming Hinata!" with renewed vigor I climbed down, careful not to fall.

"Hey, Naruto." I looked down, Kiba was grinning up at me. "You'll take good care of her right? And keep my promise?"

Cautiously I climbed down and the rain was now only a random drop of water here or there. But I remained wary of the boy while I draped her onto my back. Finding a good temporary and solid little side cliff to stand for a few seconds, I took off my jacked and tired her onto my back. My jacket acting like a pouch.

"Will you?" He asked. I ignored him. Focusing on the unconscious and shivering Hinata. In the dim light though, I couldn't be sure of any wounds. Untying my necklace I tied her hands around my neck. I could feel the small rock giving away so I clung to the wall and pulled myself up slowly.

"Hey!" The little boy was glaring at. "Will you keep my promise to her? I can't do it." He looked at her sadly. "I don't want her to hurt anymore either. I really am sorry."

I sighed and climbed. "It's okay. Hinata would forgive you, so I will to. You're just a kid after all. All you wanted was you're friend."

He smiled happily. "Yup. So you'll keep my promise?" He dog barked.

Again I sighed and tired to focus on climbing. My legs were tired and my arms shaky.

"Yes."

"Okay, then marry her." He grinned and I almost let go of the rocks.

"What!"

He smiled. "I promised her I'd marry her and order her a lot of babies and puppies!" he smiled.

"Babies? Puppies!"

"Yes. And you promised to keep mine. So, marry her." He shrugged. "She loves you two anyways."

I shuddered. She did? She truly honestly loved me? I thought it was just a crush. I didn't know she loved me. Like I loved her. "Pinky swear?"

I grinned now. "I pinky swear I'll keep her happy all my life." I laughed. "I never go back on my word Kiba. That in my way of life."

"Good." He nodded, satisfied. "But I'm still her protector, so I'll be watching."

He faded into the breeze as the sun came up, finally winning over the clouds. He grinned and his dog barked. Faded behind me in a bright light, shifting into the small tooth necklace dangling from Hinata's neck. She mumbled and sighed.

"Yeah." I grinned. "I'll keep that promise."

"Naruto!" I looked up. The others were calling my name. "Hold on, we're letting down the rope!"

I smiled and laughed. "Okay! We'll be up soon!"

######

Twelve Years Later:

A young indigo women stood outside on the porch of the vacation house. Looking out into the woods.

"Come on in everyone, it's time to eat!" A chubby man yelled from inside. The kids all laughed and ran up. Hinata stood there and did a head count as each child came in.

Ai and Ami, Choji and Ino's two six year old twins. Ai had her mother's blond hair with Choji's eyes and Ami the opposite, but with Choji's little swirls on her cheeks. Next came in Sakura's two boys, running after the giggling girls who took their football. Obito, named after Kakashi's best friend; was the oldest at eight and looked just like Sauske, but with red hair and brighter eyes, though, like his dad, he had a calm exterior. Dan, at six stumbling behind his older brother had softer features, black hair like his dad but green eyes like his mom, and her bad temper.

"That's four of them!" Hinata laughed as they rushed inside.

Next a small Hyuuga boy and girl. Hizashi -named after his grandpa- was eight and looked like Neji, but had the happy smile of his mother and brown eyes like hers, only without pupils. Sora was six, had her mother's hair but her father's eyes and was really a daddy's girl. Therefore, giving her a similar personality. But both loved to have a good laugh like their mom. The two ran inside laughing trying to hide a water gun.

Shikamaru's lazy blond haired boy with sleepy brown eyes came in soaking wet. "How troublesome." He groaned. Asuma -named after Shikamaru's dead teacher- was very much like his dad even at sever years of age, much to Temari's displeasure. Happily, though, she was pregnant again with a girl this time. Thought she only hoped the child got her dad's brains, and not his lazy attitude.

"Three more coming Choji." Hinata laughed.

Lee's own kid, with long hair in a braid came up dragging a young Shino look alike. Both Lee and Shino married, but three years ago, their wives had gotten into a terrible accident in the car.

Everyone was relieved that Lee's daughter didn't take after her dad, well, in looks that was. She was pretty and petite with black and long silky hair and without the bushy brows. But her energy was definitely her fathers. Aiko was five and loved to look after Shino's little three year old toddler Daichi.

She was giggling while expertly dogging Gaara's five year old boy. Gaara had ended up with Matsuri and their boy had brown spiky hair, happy see-green eyes, and wide smile.

"Uncle Kankuro gave me that puppet Aiko!" He whined, tears building in his eyes. He was usually a calm boy like Gaara, but with an occasional burst of energy from his mom. Unlike the two of them though, Hajime was a crybaby. And Uncle Kankuro had yet to be married.

He was about to run past Hinata and into the house with the others when she bent down and stopped him.

"Hajime, h-have you seen Kiba and Jr.?" Hinata now only stuttered when scared. He shrugged and wiped his tears and pointed to the woods before running inside where the children's laughter was quickly building up.

"Don't worry." A tall blond man stood beside her and hugged his wife. "He'll be back, little Akamaru Jr. probably just got lost and he went to find him." Seeing the worry in his wife's pale eyes, he kissed her nose. "Besides, I get lost all the time and end out just great!" He grinned his big grin.

Hinata moaned. "That means he could be lost for days!"

"Coming mommy!" Laughed a boy stumbling out of the bushes.

"See." Naruto declared proudly.

Kiba was active as his father, and just as loud. Only occasionally did you see him as shy as his mom. His hair was spiky indigo and his eyes sky blue but dimmed a little and without pupils, such was the Hyuuga bloodline. Everyone was here today to celebrate his seventh birthday. He held a small white puppy, Akamaru Jr. in his arms. Both dog and boy were named after her long ago friends. This young boy now wore the tooth of his namesake around his neck. The only strange thing about him, was the red triangles on his cheeks that didn't come from either parent.

Naruto bent down and hugged his child before handing him to his mother. "D-don't scare me like that Kiba." She laughed and hugged him.

"I won't mommy, daddy. I love you too much!" He shouted happily.

"Love you two." They said back. She placed him down and Jr. jumped happily between his feet.

He ran off calling back over his shoulder. "I can't make mommy sad! I'm her protector." Flashing a mischievous grin, he ran off.

Naruto laughed nervously. "You never told him that you're friend Kiba said that did you?" He asked, glancing at his wife.

She shook her head mutely wide eyed. From time to time, she could almost say that little boy was really her best friend Kiba. Just the things he said or liked, some of her friends said maybe he was Kiba reborn. Maybe Kiba was still a little ghost boy and telling his namesake boy what to say. However, no one believed that. Everyone who was there that night when they brought the two off the cliff, everyone saw that tooth glow like the morning sun. No doubt, that boy was Kiba reborn.

He laughed and hugged her, placing a hand on her tummy, which was now getting a small bulge and kissed her on her soft lips sweetly. "Either way, as long as I get my wife to me sometimes," he growled playful nuzzling Hinata's cheek making her laugh, "I'm fine. Though, with little baby Hikaru coming, I don't think she'll let me have you all to myself." He laughed and kissed his wife again. Hinata melted blissfully into his kiss.

Young little Kiba stood at the window, holding his necklace tight in his hands while Akamaru covered his little puppy eyes. "I love you so much mommy. Daddy, don't forget ever forget you're promise." Little Kiba grinned. He often had dreams of a boy a little like him, playing with his mommy. So he often felt that things he saw might be true. And if they were, that means his daddy had a big promise to keep and so did he. True to his word as he was, Naruto never did break a promise.

"Kiba!" Sora called out to him. "Come on! Uncle Naruto bought a funny frog piñata, you get to hit it first!" She yelled him over.

The moment forgotten, he ran back laughing. "Okay!"

While Naruto and Hinata walked back in hand in hand to watch their little boy.

**#####**

**Done XD**

**I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading.**

**Please review**

**This story is a kick off to summer :) Have a good one!**

**~Signing off Skye~**


End file.
